random_junkfandomcom-20200213-history
Bain's Discord Rules
This is the list with the Discord rules. Although the punishment on some of these is just a mute, if 3 people want you banned a poll will take place. Note: if you repeat a rule break over and over the mute time doubles over time General Rules #Don't be a dick ##Minor insulting (gypsi, roach, fgt, idiot) - Warning, 3 Minute Mute ##Blatant insults (fuck you, subhuman, etc.) - 5 Minute Mute ##Racism, sexism, homophobia, hating on other religions, etc. outside of #arguing_and_freespeech - Warning, 10 Minute Mute ##Insulting any religion or prophets etc. and other major blasphemy is not allowed - 5 Minute Mute ##Making fun of a users depression/mental health. - Ban ##Don't post images that could be a health hazard (epilepsy, bright colors, etc.) #Don't circumvent the MEE6 filter. - 1 Strike #Absolutely no NSFW and other disgusting or disturbing content ##(Innunendos and very minor jokes are fine, but don't go flat out saying you're beating your meat) ##Sexual discussion (any talk about porn, hentai, etc.)) - Warning, 5 Minute Mute, 1 Strike ##Porn, Gore (includes sites) - Ban ##Non-sexual nudity/Sexual (cropped out) images that don't actually have anything NSFW per se - 5-30 Minute Mute; depends how bad it is just ask bain lol ##Posting a lot of cringy pictures (esp. with minor disgusting stuff), "scary" and "disturbing" pictures - Warning, 5 Minute Mute #Arguing is not allowed ##Political and religions arguing in #general - Warning, 5 Minute Mute ##Non-political arguing - Warning, 1 Minute Mute ##Baiting - Warning, 5 Minute Mute #Doxxing a user is absolutely forbidden ##Surname/Full name/Location (street/house) - Ban ##Face (never posted before or shared privately) - Ban ##Reposting something a user posted before about themselves that they don't want others too see anymore - 30 Minute Mute #Sites that contain porn, gore, viruses and other disgusting/disturbing content are not allowed ##Porn/Gore/Virus/Illegal things - Ban ##Shock sites/disgusting images - 30 Minute Mute #Spamming is forbidden ##Spamming bots outside #bot - Warning, 1 Minute Mute ##Spamming 1 line of text very fast - Warning, 5 Minute Mute ##Spamming a huge chunk of text/blank spamming - 10 Minute Mute ##Posting the same images over and over - Warning, 5 Minute Mute ##Spamming images very fast - 10 Minute Mute #Don't post anime, furry or MLP stuff in #general - Warning, 5 Minute Mute, usually no tolerance for this rule #Don't act stupid - Warning, Ask Bain for further help #Trying to start a "coup" is not allowed. If you are unhappy with how the server is run please say what you don't like about it and Bain will try to fix it. Ban #Don't advertise your discord server if it is a topicless or Polandball server (e.g.: You can advertise communist/atheist/homo only servers, etc.) Warning, 5 Minute Mute #Don't do irritating things in the voice channels ##Screaming/breathing loud into the mic Warning, Voice Muted for 5 Minutes ##Do not mass-skip songs. Warning, 5 Minute Mute ##Do not play earrape or non-songs. 5 Minute Mute #Do not accuse people of being an alt unless they have said it themselves unironically or you have undeniable proof. Warning, 5 Minute Mute What you should do #Be nice to others. #Suggest ideas and give back feedback about the server. #'Report bad user and mod behavior to Bain.' #Suggest on what to add or change in the rules. #Keep your name similar to your wiki name. Moderator Rules #DO YER DAMN JOB #Don't kick or ban people without Bain's permission unless a rule says otherwise ##Kicking/Banning one user without permission - 1 strike ##Kicking/Banning a lot of users without permission - Demotion, 3 strikes ##Unbanning people without permission and letting them back in without permission - Demotion #Don't do destructive things ##Deleting channels - Demotion, Ban ##Deleting roles - Demotion ##Removing a few roles, removing emotes - Demotion #Don't ping @here or @everyone ##@here - no demotion unless spammed ##@everyone - no demotion unless spammed #Don't create polls without permission (especially ban/demotion polls) ##Ban/demotion/deletion/removal polls - Demotion ##Emote polls - no punishment unless a poll is already ongoing #DO NOT RESET MEE6 LEVELS - Demotion #Remove the Member role when someone is muted #Rules that say "Warning, Mute" mean that you must first warn that user, if they keep breaking the rule then you should mute them #Don't mute for very exaggerated or no reasons at all, if Bain says to unmute a person you must not re-mute him - Demotion Category:Lists